


Not Alone

by kaige68



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Gift Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 10:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve needed to be followed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Galadriel34](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel34/gifts).



> Written for [](http://galadriel34.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://galadriel34.livejournal.com/)**galadriel34** for her birthday.
> 
>  **Beta:** Quick read through done by [](http://haldoor.livejournal.com/profile)[**haldoor**](http://haldoor.livejournal.com/), any remaining mistakes are my own.  
> 

“Chin, get GPS on Steve’s truck. Now! I lost him in traffic.” Danny shouted into his phone as he hit the switch to turn on the blue lights on the Camaro.

Fingers were audibly typing away already when Chin asked why.

“I was waiting outside for him, we were going to lunch. He got out of the truck, talking on his cell...DO YOU SEE THE POLICE LIGHTS FLASHING LADY? MOVE! Steve got a panicked look on his face, got back in the truck and drove away.”

“I’m tracking Steve because he owes you lunch?” Chin didn’t sound impressed.

“He won the bet, I was buying.” Danny corrected, mentally debating using his siren. “I tried calling him, he wouldn’t pick up. I need that trace before we lose him.” Five-0 had lost tracking on one of their vehicles under duress once before. Once.

“Looks like he’s getting on the freeway heading north west. Stay on speaker, I’ll keep calling.”

Danny was always grateful that their team was quick on their toes.

*~*~*

“You tailed me here? I saw you with the lights and sirens, Danny! What the hell?” Steve ranted just beyond the gates at Hickam. “I didn’t answer your calls! That means stay out of it!”

“No! You listen!” Danny got right in Steve’s face, just as furious. “The last time one of us ran off and didn’t take phone calls, Malia was killed. Grace was kidnapped, hell Catherine was kidnapped. I’m supposed to take chances? What the hell is going on? I’m not letting you go onto that base until I know what’s happening! Do you hear me?”

“Jesus, Danny. Do you really think you could stop me?”

“Do you really want to see me try?” Danny pushed further into Steve’s space. Maybe Steve had better moves, maybe Steve was better trained, but Steve wouldn’t come out unscathed. Steve was bright red, looking very frustrated and exceptionally on edge. Danny didn’t back down, Steve eventually deflated.

“I got a call, from Joe.”

“Oh, this’ll be good.” Danny chimed in before Steve could continue.

“He’s got Doris’s…” Steve stopped speaking, just stared at Danny’s face. Unable to say the word ‘body’.

“Fuck!” Danny turned and ran his hand through his hair as the thought for a moment. “Babe, damn.”

“Yeah, I don’t… They can get me on a flight that leaves within the hour.” Steve gestured toward the base. Feeling a little more dumbfounded now that he had someone who he could tell, rather than running just on instinct.

“Someone should go with you. Catherine went up to the north shore, she could be here in…” Danny checked his watch as he moved to the trunk of the Camaro.

“I’ve got 40 minutes, tops, before the plane leaves, she won’t get here and… I’m okay. I can do this alone.”

To Danny, Steve looked even more lost with each passing word. “I’ll go with you. Can you get me on the flight?”

“You… you don’t have to. Thanks, but you’ve got-”

“I’ve got things that can be delegated.” Danny pulled out a bag from the trunk, a frequently used contingency travel bag with a change of clothes for each of them and a few toiletries. “I’ll call Chin and Catherine, they can pick up the cars.” Danny was emphatic, he would not take no on the subject. “Where are we going?”

*~*~*

The flight across the pacific was … not first class. Danny would most definitely appreciate traveling coach for every other flight for the rest of his life.

They’d scrambled and made phone calls before they caught the Air Force transport. Grabbed a couple of packages of junk food and water, and then one long loud flight later, they were in Japan.

Japan. A place where Joe was even more cryptic, and where Steve had to translate everything. Danny eventually nudged his partner, silently letting him know that he was there, but didn’t need all things repeated.

And then they were outside of a morgue, having the ‘accident’ explained to them in English. Having the circumstances of the discovery of Doris’ body given up in gruesome detail. Having to identify Steven’s mother.

Danny reached his hand out, subtly. Meaning only to pat at Steve’s hand, reassure him that Danny was there for him. Lightening fast, thick broad fingers were spearing through his own, and Steve squeezed Danny’s hand. To Danny it felt a little desperate. But Danny got it. How did you face news of your mother’s death twice in your lifetime.

Danny held tight and tugged Steve into the viewing room.


End file.
